second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Codrales cur'Hussel
"There is no better gift you can give to someone, than a second chance"" Born in 2263 in New Sajar, '''Codrales cur'Hussel '''is an Aramathi of humble and unfortunate origins. Since 2305, after the death of Takumi Ishii, he has become the new prime minister of the Commonwealth, a position he took instead of that of First Speaker. Tall even by Aramathi standards, Codrales cur'Hussel was known to be a stoic and logical being, one which seldom allowed himself to show weakness, except maybe towards his siblings and offspring. A prodigy in the field of politics and administration, he represented the interests of his people all across the Commonwealth, from Ortus and Curacao, to Codria and Fal'Kaboss. Less known except for those who happen to be close to him, Codrales happens to have a taste for heavy metal music and has attended many a Powerscarab tour alongside his sister, who shares Codrale's tastes when it comes to music. Biography Sins of the Grandfathers Despite being born decades after the end of the infamous Aramathi liberation war, Codrales was still affected, like many other Aramathi, by the aftermath of the war. Not only where many cities destroyed, fields burnt and families shattered. Millions of Aramathi had actually fought under the banners of the Zracon Union, brainwashed by the chants and psionic powers of their priests. While most died, there were still a handful which not only survived, but were also freed from Zracon influence, a fact which helped them quite little to earn the trust of their kind as they returned to society. Known as "Zracasi", many Aramathi , including the sons and daughters of those who had been brainwashed by the Zracon Union, became pariahs in their society. The Commonwealth of course tried to deal with this matter, sending many agents and extra marshal forces to calm tensions and prevent "revenge massacres" from happening in the newly liberated lands of the Aramathi. While there was little bloodshed, the distrust endured for decades, as "Zracasi" were unable to perform any jobs except for the worst paid ones. Unable to stand it, thousands left to the Commonwealth's core worlds, leaving only a few to endure in the homeworlds. Born as the oldest of 6 children, Codrales too knew of what was like to be associated with Aramathi who were considered "traitors" by the rest of their kind. Even if by then tensions had begun to decrease, incidents still continued to happen, with most of those "Zracasi" who wanting to make a name for themselves fleeing to other Commonwealth or Jir worlds. Codrales' father himself worked in the merchant navy under a Karthemas captain, his mother a clerk working in one of the main administrative centers in New Sajar, where human officials care very little about hiring Zracasi workers. Thanks to this, Codrales and his siblings had comfortable lives and seldom lacked anything, be it food or chances to join good schools and colleges. Despite this, they were still unable to flee their condition as Zracasi. Umera, Codrales' younger brother, was rejected by his lover after she found out about his "condition". Broken, the young Aramathi took his own life a few days later, an act which surprised everyone, including Codrales. Being without doubt the closest to his younger sibling, he vowed to finally put an end to the situation, to prevent any more tragedies from happening. No matter what it took, he would redeem the sons and daughters of the Zracasi, or die trying. Long road of redemption Any other Aramathi might have failed when faced by such a monumental task. Not Codrales though. Considered a prodigy even by those who knew of his "condition", he ruthlessly dealt with any problem which dared to stand in his way. If he was unable to do something, he trained and studied until he could. If even then he failed, he befriended others who could and had them solve the issue for him. As long as the job was done, Codrales was happy. Thanks to his education and several family contacts, Codrales could have taken any career, found well-paid jobs on any planet he so wished. Instead, he remained in New Sajar, choosing instead the hardest tasks and jobs he could find. Instead of hiding it, he always told his employers about being a Zracasi. Despite constant mistrust, his hard work and skill when it came to organizing his fellow workers made it so, soon enough, the employers who had hired him now almost depended on him to keep gaining as much money as they were. Despite being provoked many times, Codrales never threw any punches back. Instead, he often coldly answered with short yet powerful speeches, many of which instantly silenced those previously mocking him. A few times, he said more words than he should have and was attacked. It is whispered that it was on one of these cases that he lost his eye and had to replace it with a crude, bionic one before it got infected. Instead of taking a more modern and less visible replacement later, Codrales kept the more crude version. As he had promised so many times, he had nothing to hide. The speech of Kaltas Helped by his siblings, Codrales, now an intimidating figure who earned the respect of even the more conservative members of Aramathi society, began his true campaign. Even faced by many veteran and popular candidates, he still had the support of not only the Zracasi, but also those who had heard of his works. In the town of Kaltas, a minor population center to the North of New Sajar, he made his speech to all Aramathi, one which would reach the four corners of the Commonwealth and even beyond. In it, he exposed the simple fact that, even if it was true that his grandfathers had betrayed them, their grandsons and daughters had more than repaid all Aramathi society with their loyalty and sacrifice. Codrales challenges everyone, viewers and political opponents at once, to name just one betrayal he had committed, a moment where he had not given his all. Such was the power behind his words, even the in government on Ortus, even to the coldest of the staunch conservative Aramathi, they all openly supported him. It is true that many Zracasi would still suffer mistrust by their fellow Aramathi, but after the speech of Katlas, those cases not only became fewer in number, but also more frowned upon by the general society. At the age of 33, Codrales had finally done it, the thing which he had spend so many years of his life working on. Voice of the Aramathi After what had happened in Kaltas, many Aramathi began to wonder if Codrales could become the new First Speaker of the Aramathi. He had the energy and a following not seen in decades since the famous first speaker of the Aramathi Liberation war. Few if any truly loved him admittedly, or even liked his stoic manner for that matter, yet they all still respected his skill and determination. If you wanted something done, the easiest thing to do was to convince Codrales that it was a good idea and wait for him to do the rest. Now beyond his early 40's, Codrales seriously began to think about taking the position of First Speaker, the highest honor he could ever imagine. Sadly, after the incident of the Last Light, he had to change plans as, one month after the last psionics were pacified, the Commonwealth government sent him a private message. Prime minister The task Codrales faced after being elected prime minister was a one none envied him. After the death of Takumi Ishii , it would be Codrales' duty to organize and calm down now the entire population of the Commonwealth, not just that of his worried homeland. Quickly, he went through his predecesor's notes and began to get to know the people who would be under his command. Despite agreeing in the government's choice when it came to keeping a closer control on the psionics who had been possessed, Codrales is said to have refused to truly give up on any of them. Like his ancestors, their actions were not their own fault, but that of Zracon priests. It did not matter if it would take a year or ten, Codrales would make sure to help them out during their lowest moment. Even if he was the only one to do so, he would still give them all a second chance. Political Standing Codrales' politics where very much the new wave conservatism popularized by post Last Light world, and pushed into the spotlight after the election of Shen Kuo. Economically, he effectively deregulated half of the industries on the more isolated worlds and proceeded to become a 'man of the people's prosperity'. Socially however it was much the same as Shu Lin, more liberal thought and standard Tesarism that most found as odd given his very different upbringing. He is a firm believer of, the small man that could, a anarcho-conservative movement that he effectively built from the ground up. It precates that government is inherently corrupt, yes, but the people are not and will always pick the best option for the era pure Tesar as Shu Lin commented after one of his speeches. He is extremely well respected however, even compared to Takumii Ishii his predecessor. The rich love him for deregulation, the poor for his commitment to them and their values, the Aramathi adore him for being their true son in office, and most nations adore his charisma and surprisingly cheery attitude. Category:Characters Category:Members of the Commonwealth